


Celesgiri Soulmates Au

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Sleepovers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: In a world where soulmaks appear on your body when you're 16, Kyoko refuses to look at hers.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	Celesgiri Soulmates Au

Soul mates au

“Kyoko!” Yelled Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who came bounding up to Kyoko, who was just sitting, minding her own business before class.

“Hm?” Kyoko looked up from her notebook. 

“All of the girls are having a sleepover! It wouldn’t be a true girl’s night without you! I know you hate these sorts of things but just this once! Pleaseee!” Sayaka flashed her puppy dog eyes. 

“I don’t really know…” 

“Please! We even got Toko to come! Komaru’s invited as well!” 

“What would we even do?” Kyoko asked with the smallest bit of interest, flipping her notebook closed.

“Well it was just Komaru’s birthday, so she probably got her tattoo! We were hoping to all look at our soulmate tattoos there!” 

Kyoko hated those tattoos. A lot of people never looked at them, Kyoko included. She didn’t believe in all of that soulmate nonsense. But more importantly, she was scared. She was scared that she’d get into a relationship with someone she loved, only for her tattoo to betray her. Just like her parents. 

“Kyoko! Please come!” Hina, her best friend, put her arms around Kyoko’s shoulders. “You don’t have to look at your tattoo if you don’t’ want!” She paused a moment, and whispered into her ear, “Celeste is going.” 

Kyoko nuzzled into Aoi’s arms in thought. Because of her work she never got to act like a normal teenage girl. It was also a while since she actually got to talk to Aoi outside of class and lunch. And of course, her mind went to Celeste, her crush. She mentally scolded herself. She had no time for thoughts of romance! But if all the girls were there, checking out their soul-marks, that could give her some closure of whether she had a chance. 

“Fine… But just this once.” Kyoko sighed. 

Sayaka and Aoi cheered, giving her the meet up time for the sleepover, reminding her to wear her pyjamas. 

Hours later, Kyoko was sitting in her dorm room, staring at her closet. 

She was regretting her decision greatly. She was wearing a pair of ‘food pun pyjamas’ Makoto got for her, it had a picture of ramen plastered in the middle with writing saying “the only men I want is ramen”. Very true. She put some special black silk gloves on for the occasion. 

She sighed and looked at her phone’s time. It was about 3 minutes after she was supposed to arrive, but she was scared. 

She has no idea what people did at sleepovers. What would she even talk about? She sighed, deciding just to go along with whatever they were chatting about. 

She grabbed a spare blanket and pillow before she left her dorm and began the short walk towards Sayaka’s dorm. She knocked on the door, and grabbed the door handle. 

Before she could open it none other than Celestia Ludenburg opened the door from the inside. 

Celeste smiled at her sweetly, that same sickly smile that made her fall in love with her in the first place. “Welcome Kyoko!” She pulled the door open a bit revealing the rest of the girls in their class plus Makoto’s younger sister Komaru. “Make yourself at home!”

Following the gambler in she was greeted by girls lounging all over Sayaka’s bed and floor. 

“Kyoko!! You came!” Aoi, from her seat next to Sakura on floor waved at her. Aoi also had joke pyjamas from Makoto, they were a light red with the words “Donut talk to me” on the front. Sakura had a grey sports bra, showing off her muscles and matching grey yoga pants.

“Finally, we’re all here so we can start!” Sayaka clapped her hands. She was sitting in the middle of her huge bed. Junko was seated right on top of Sayaka’s fluffy pillows, with Mukuro behind her, brushing her hair. Sayaka had a pastel blue onesie with a cottony look, her long blue hair tied back into a bun. Junko donned an obnoxiously bright pink night gown, whatever was underneath remained a mystery. Mukuro simply had a plain white t-shirt and red shorts typically designed for sports. 

Celeste drifted over to the bottom of the bed, crossing one leg on-top of the other. It was weird to see her out of her usual Lolita getup and hair clips, but the change was certainly a welcome one. She was simply wearing a silk black nightdress, ruffles down to her knees. 

Komaru was laying sideways on Toko’s lap, the latter of which was sitting on a beanbag on the floor. Maybe it was accidental, but the two girls were matching in getup, Komaru with stripes horizontal and Toko with them vertical, both deep wine purple long sleeved and legged. 

Kyoko stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, unsure of where she should sit. 

She didn’t have to wonder for long, Celeste moved over and pet the empty space beside her, signalling for her to sit. She shifted her pale, smooth legs as Kyoko clambered on. With that same intoxicating smile and piercing blood red eyes she turned her attention back to Sayaka, who was getting bottles of nail paint. Just one look from her crimson eyes sent Goosebumps riding all over her body.

“What colour do you want?” Sayaka asked, turning towards Kyoko. Kyoko silently looked down to her gloved hands, sitting firmly on her lap. “Oh my god I completely forgot! I’m so sorry!” Kyoko just sighed, brushing a bit of her lilac hair behind her ear. 

“It’s ok Sayaka, I can just paint someone’s nails.” Kyoko turned hopefully towards Celeste, who nodded. 

“Give me your deepest red.” Purred Celeste, with her eyes still locked onto Kyoko’s face. She didn’t bother turning around, even when Sayaka passed her the nail polish. 

Kyoko felt her face growing hotter. “What is it?” 

“Oh, nothing. I just like seeing you get flustered.” No dramatic wink or smirk like in a romance novel followed Celeste’s word, just her ever present smile. 

Kyoko was definitely not the best at painting nails, not really having experience doing it because of her gloves, but Celeste was there to guide her. 

The girls mostly stuck to talking with who they were sitting by, but every once in a while, someone would speak up. 

“Leon asked me out, should I go out with him?” Asked Sayaka. 

“Definitely not.” Mukuro shot back immediately. 

“Aww is Mukuro getting protective? ~” Hummed Junko, who was painting Sayaka’s nails. 

“I’m not…” Mukuro flushed and turned away. 

“He has an ugly beard!” Aoi buzzed, looking up from eating some of Sayaka’s food. 

“Men are too much effort, honestly.” Celeste spun a bit of her hair with her non painted hand. 

Most of the girls laughed. 

“Yeah! Who needs dudes when you’ve got manga?” Komaru piped up, holding a manga in her hand. 

“I haven’t liked a guy in a while…” Mused Toko, sitting with a much bigger novel then what Komaru had. 

“Didn’t you have that crush on Byakuya in first year?” Kyoko tried to face her without moving Celeste’s hand. 

“Ewww… I hate remembering that…” Toko stuck her head in her hands, causing Komaru to laugh. 

“It was kind of unsettling.” Sakura said, between drinks of tea. Aoi nodded in agreement. 

“And he was so mean to you to! How could anyone like that lemon head?” She complained. 

“Sayaka, you’re an idol, are you even allowed to date people?” Kyoko reverted the conversation back to her original question. 

“Well… I’m allowed to go on dates with people, but not actually date them if they aren’t my soulmate! Oh yeah soulmates!” Sayaka jumped up, making Junko scowl. 

“You nearly spilled the nail polish!” She snapped. 

Sayaka just flashed a peace sign and giggled, “Sorry! Are you guys ready to see mine?” Kyoko placed the jar on the floor. 

Sayaka skipped to the middle of the floor and turned away from everyone and began pulling down the zip of her onesie. 

“Don’t strip for us!” Toko yelped. Sayaka just let out a faint giggle. 

She turned around; her right shoulder exposed. Everyone gasped as the tattoo depicted a microphone surrounded by knives. “I have to have this shoulder covered at all time because my managers don’t want me associated with knives.” She explained. 

“OH MY GOD!” Squealed Junko in excitement, Mukuro looking pale behind her. Junko seized her shoulders, “Mukuro has the exact same one!!” 

It was Sayaka’s turn to gasp, her face turning to excitement, then shyness. “…Can I see it?” She was growing redder by the minute. 

Junko grabbed the corner of Mukuro’s shirt and dragged her up to where Sayaka was standing. “Go ahead Mukuro! Show the girl you loveeeeeeeeee how you have the same tattoo as her!” Mukuro looked extremely uncomfortable. Both girls flushing heavily.

“Come off it, Junko. Mukuro doesn’t have to do anything she’s not comfortable with.” Aoi shouted at her from her seat. 

“No, it’s fine…” Mukuro lifted her shirt up, her sports bra underneath. There on her shoulder was the same unique picture Sayaka had. She threw the shirt to the ground and stood there with her face in her hand. 

Sayaka’s grin grew 3 times as big as she jumped and hugged Mukuro. “You’re my soulmate?! Hell yeah!!” She jumped again, Mukuro scooping her up in her arms. 

“Aw poop! I was hoping Mukuro would get all embarrassed cause she has a crush on you!” Junko kept a smile on her face. “Whatever! You love birds can go make out! It’s my turn!” She pushed Mukuro and Sayaka down to the bed and ran to get a makeup wipe from her room. 

“Aww you like me?” Teased Sayaka. Causing Mukuro to look away and mutter a maybe. 

The two of them continued their quiet talking amongst each other as Komaru spoke to no one in particular, “I hope my soulmate is as nice as they are with each other!” 

Toko laughed, “They better be Omaru, or I’ll stick Syo on them.” 

“Aww you’d do that for me?” Teased Komaru. 

Ignoring them, Kyoko turned to Celeste, asking her the question that had plagued her mind since she was invited, “Are you going to be looking at yours?” 

Celeste laughed, her newly painted hand over her mouth, “Of course, but I’ll need some help getting to it.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“It’s on the middle of my back.” She explained, “So someone will have to hold up my dress and take a photo of it for everyone else, since I’m not exposing myself in front of these people. Could you help me?” Celeste flashed her a short sincere smile. 

“I’d love to.” Kyoko smiled back. 

Immediately Celeste went back to teasing. “Oh, you’d love to? Are you saying you WANT to see me undressed?” Kyoko felt her face heating up.

“You know what I meant!” She squeaked, out of character. 

“Junko’s back, bitches!” Everyone crowded around her as Junko wiped her left hand, revealing a picture of a bear? “It’s Monokuma my stuffed bear!” She sang. 

“I feel sorry for whoever has that on their hand…” Aoi muttered just loud enough for Sakura, Kyoko and Celeste to hear, making them laugh. 

“Komaru! Since it was your birthday, would you like to show us yours?” Sayaka turned to the youngest girl. 

“Of course!” Komaru jumped up and stood in the middle of the room. She brought up her shirt, showing a tattoo of two books. Looking closer Kyoko saw that the one on the left had a silhouette on it, probably of a girl. The second one had an oval in the centre. 

“I have no idea what it means…” Admitted Komaru, with a sigh. “What ya think Toko?” She turned, startling the older girl. 

“Uhm…” She managed to stutter out. “Come look at this Komaru.” Komaru wandered over to where Toko was sitting, when took pulled up her shirt slightly showing the exact same tattoo. 

“Again?!” Junko complained, “Jeez I can’t believe everyone keeps having the same tattoo this is so boring!” Komaru ignored her, tackling her best friend into a hug. 

“YES, YES, YES!!!” Komaru cheered, Toko smiling, a rare occurrence. Komaru jumped onto her, similarly to Sayaka, and gave her a hug

“And I think I have an idea what it means.” Toko explained when they pulled apart, “The book on the right has the same cover as the first book I ever wrote, and I’m guessing the one on the left is the first manga you read?” 

“You’re so smart Toki!” Komaru yelled, going back in for another hug. 

“Aoi you better have something not matching anyone else here!” Junko faked a laugh, looking away bored. 

“I can’t make any promises!” She laughed. 

Aoi placed down her 4th donut down, walking up to the middle of the room. She hauled her left pyjama leg up, and pulled off her knee brace, to reveal a tattoo of a donut and a cup of tea. “Anyone want to reveal that you’re my soulmate or will I stay a loser like Junko?” Everyone laughed, Junko pouted a bit. 

After a small bit Junko began talking again, “HAH! Who’s the loser n- “ 

“Not so fast Junko.” Sakura spoke up. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Sakura slowly peeling down the bandages on her left leg. The leg was covered top to bottom with scars, nearly healed over. Most people flinched but Kyoko was no stranger to the sight. As she peeled the final bandage off Junko spoke again. 

“OH, COME ON!” There, exactly where Aoi’s was, there was the same marking Aoi had. 

Everyone stood in disbelief, 6 out of the 7 people who had shown their tattoos had them matching tattoos.

“Wait, you’ve seen my tattoo before, Sakura! Why didn’t you tell me?” Aoi looked almost hurt, walking over hurriedly to where Sakura was rebandaging her scars, kneeling down next to her. 

She smiled sheepishly, looking away “I was afraid I would lose you…” Aoi placed her hand on the taller girls, looking into her eyes. 

“Nothing you do could make me hate you!” she said. 

As they hugged, a voice rang out, “OKAAY, WE GET IT!” Junko groaned obnoxiously; “Oh look at us! We found our soulmate! Yadda, yadda! I don’t care!” No one but Kyoko and Celeste were paying attention to the girl throwing a tantrum. 

Everyone seemed invested in their own little worlds, their soulmate and them. Kyoko gazed over to Celeste. She was probably thinking about her own soulmate. Part of her hoped that she was her soulmate, the other part of her dreads the idea. 

Kyoko was not a romantic by any means, Celeste being the only person she has ever liked. She was always working; romance shouldn’t be clouding up her mind, was what she always told herself. 

There was a high chance she didn’t have the tattoo Celeste had. Celeste has smart, maybe she realised how Kyoko goes red around her or how she has a hard time looking in her eye and realised she had a crush on her, so this was her way of letting her down. 

Snap out of it, Kyoko! She told herself time and time again. She shouldn’t overthink things! 

“What about you Celeste? Where’s your tattoo?” Sayaka turned to her, she had her hand placed wrapped around Mukuro’s hip. 

“Well, it’s not easy to see, so I propose Kyoko comes into the bathroom with me and takes a photo of it. I’d like to see it fully myself, to be honest.” 

“What? You want a reason to strip in front of your girlfriend?” Junko joked, picking at her nails. Kyoko felt her face go flushed, hoping Celeste didn’t notice. 

“Oh wow, extremely funny.” Celeste rolled her eyes, “Let’s get going Kyoko.” She grabbed her hand and brought her into Sayaka’s ensuite. 

“Sorry about this…” Celeste muttered, probably the only time Celeste had ever apologised for anything. It was a sincere stare painted onto her face while she was looking away, but her fake smile got plastered on almost immediately. She closed the door behind them.

Kyoko shook her head apologetically. “It’s no problem. I wish I had the courage to look at my tattoo like you.” Celeste tilted her head to try and read the expression on Kyoko’s face. 

“Maybe someday, I believe you will be able to show your tattoo. Do you know where your tattoo is located on your body?” Kyoko shook her head. 

“I don’t really know, actually.” 

Celeste put her arms on Kyoko’s hips, pulling her close and looking into her eyes. “Maybe when I’m done, we can search for yours together?” 

She slowly and deliberately dragged her fingers in a spiral on Kyoko’s chest. Under her touch Kyoko felt like she would melt. Her cold breath made her feel… tingly. It was a feeling that she couldn’t describe, but she liked it. The feeling of being up close with someone. 

It was no secret how inexperienced to romance she was, the thought of a romantic relationship had never even crossed her mind until recently. She nodded along to Celeste’s words, giving her time study every part of her face. She felt love sick, like she was losing herself. 

“Can you turn while I undress?” Celeste had looped a bit of Kyoko’s lilac hair around her newly painted nail. Her aura bold and intoxicating, Kyoko found herself complying. She took a few steps back before turning her back. 

She stood as motionless as a statue for about 30 seconds. Surely, taking off a nightdress couldn’t take that much effort? 

She felt as if Celeste was hesitating. “I promise I won’t laugh.” Her assurance quietly escaped her before she even realised what she was saying. 

Stripped of her pride and clothing, she whispered “Are you sure?” The uncertainty in her voice was something Kyoko had never heard from the girl. 

Closing her eyes, Kyoko turned to face Celeste, she nodded. 

“Open your eyes.” She whispered, almost breathlessly. Kyoko did as she was told, opening her eyes to the girl. There on the bottom of Celeste’s back was a tattoo of a skull and a magnifying glass. It was simply beautiful. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to take a photo?” Celeste had returned to her teasing ways. Kyoko smiled and rolled her eyes. She took out her phone and took a photo of it. 

Celeste pulled her night dress back on and clasped her hands together. “Your turn.” She smirked. 

“I didn’t agree to this.” Kyoko said bluntly, putting her phone back down on the bathroom sink, but not resisting Celeste’s touch. 

“You’ve never seen your mark, correct?” She ignored Kyoko’s remark. 

Kyoko sighed, deciding it would be easier to play along. “No, I haven’t. I suspect it’s somewhere I can’t see normally without help.”

“Well let’s start at the legs.” Celeste grabbed her gloved hands roughly, but somehow with care.

“What- “Kyoko barely had time to think before Celeste whipped her around, sitting her down on the toilet lid. She got down level to Kyoko’s knees and pulled up one pant leg. 

“I suspect this would be the easiest way to do this.” She didn’t look up to the other girl, so Kyoko immediately thought that she must be embarrassed, a girl of so proud of herself, kneeling on the cold hard bathroom tiles.

“You don’t have to do this Celeste.” She flashed a rare but sincere smile. 

“No.” She returned immediately.

“No?” She cocked her head to the side.

“You helped me take the photo so I want to help as well.” Celeste muttered out another bit at the end that she didn’t catch.

“Sorry? What was that last bit?” Kyoko leaned in closer.

“Without knowing it you helped motivate me to actually show it to others.” Kyoko’s heart skipped a beat. Celeste wasn’t going to show her tattoo? And she had helped her want to? 

“That’s extremely sweet of you!” She teased. Celeste, who was holding her leg stuck her nails in and pouted. “I get it, I get it! Just look for it!” Kyoko struggled to keep her stern face as she wanted to laugh. 

They sat in silence as Celeste searched every inch of Kyoko’s left leg, then her right.

“Well I can say with confidence your tattoo isn’t on your legs.” She put back on her fake smile and brushed her dress off, standing up. “Take off your shirt now.” She ordered.

“I… What?” Kyoko followed her in standing up.

“I took of my dress for you to take the photo, so It’s only fair for you to take yours off as well.” Celeste smiled, somewhat sincerely. 

“Ah, and you say I wanted to see you strip?” Kyoko teased, Celeste’s pale face went red and she looked away. 

“Fine, if you want to just pull up your shirt that’s fine.” She regained her composure and smiled.

“And you didn’t do that?” She raised and eyebrow

“I…” Celeste looked away embarrassed. “I didn’t think of that at the time.” She smiled sweetly, but Kyoko could see right through it. 

“Mhm, yeah…” She rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt up to her chest. “Please make it quick, I’m freezing.” 

Celeste started at her body for a moment before starting her search, running her fingers over her stomach. Checking the front, the left and the right before making her way to the back, when she gasped loudly. 

“What is it?” Kyoko tried to turn around but Celeste’s firm grip on the side of her body held her in place. She reached over and grabbed Kyoko’s phone and took a picture. “Are you going to show me the photo or are you going to keep it to yourself?” 

Celeste put her head onto the detective’s shoulders and handed her the phone. She was confused by the sudden contact but it made sense when she looked at the photo. 

It was a photo of Celeste’s tattoo, a skull with a magnifying glass, on Kyoko’s back. 

They were soulmates. 

Kyoko’s heart began racing, bouncing about in her chest. She felt the pounding in her ears. 

Suddenly it set in. “We’re soulmates…” She breathed, looking at the gambler who was 

“We’re soulmates.” Celeste planted a kiss on her cheek. It was quick and soft but she enjoyed it. 

Maybe Kyoko did believe in this soulmate stuff.


End file.
